Eyes
by devilishly.sweet
Summary: Sasunaru shonen ai In the battle's aftermath, everyone seems fine, even the most heavily wounded shinobi, Sasuke. But the eyes are easily deceived...
1. Exchange of Love

AN: Umm…my first Naruto fic, even thought I've been in love with the series for forever. I feel everybody is VERY OOC but hey, it's my first so it's expected. Naurto-tacchi are about 18-19. This is just a drabble, don't know if I should continue…R&R

_Red everywhere, spreading…until_

_White…just white…_

"It's time Sasuke-san!"

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to be all better now!"

"Hmmm…about time…"

A chirpy voice of an annoying nurse is not what I want to hear, especially so early in the morning. Cruel as it sounds I didn't want to hear Sakura, whose voice while less aggravating still grated on my nerves, or Kakashi with his low murmurs either. I wanted…someone else to be by me, someone whose voice, though both chirpy and annoying, was still music to my ears.

"Are you ready, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn."

Yes, now for god's sake remove them already you stupid crone.

Her hands move slowly, softly brushing against my face, so different from his hands. His were rough and calloused from the constant training, larger than hers but twice as gentle when gliding over my face, caressing my body …

"All done! You can open them now."

Slowly, I pry my eyes open, feeling exactly like a new born babe opening its eyes and seeing for the first time the world outside of the safe haven of his mother's womb. Was this what it looked like to him, a world of blurs, grey and white, before everything jumped sharply into focus?

"Sasuke-kun! Can you see? How do you feel? Is everything all right?"

Anxiety lines Sakura's voice, her worried green eyes peering into my own. I remember that look; Lee gives it to her every time she leaves on a mission, fear in his eyes which masks the pain underneath. But the concern of Sakura's was always for me, never anyone who would return it back to her when the time came. Still don't understand do you, Sakura?

"Hn. I'm fine."

"Good. but you should still rest for a while. A wounded shinobi will only be an impediment to his team."

Humph. Trust Kakashi to lecture about something he himself doesn't adhere to. So when Iruka was wounded on the battle field you just sat in your hospital bed like a good little boy didn't you, Kakashi? Hmm? That's right, I didn't think so.

"Fine."

Silence, until—

"Where's Naruto?" 

More silence.

Interesting, Sakura won't meet my eyes and Kakashi—Kakashi has become stone, pulling up the façade of a jounin. Sometimes I think he wears a mask to have something tangible to hide behind and that he's truly no good at hiding his emotions, because I can read him like an open book.

"What happened?"

My voice is strained, that loser Naruto, dead last, dobe, he's too stupid to be killed by anyone, to stubborn to die, so what's he done now?

"No, no! He's not…dead," A tremble and shake of a pink head, "but…"

"Tell me now."

Cracked, my voice and my heart, no matter what Naruto, nothing will change between us I'll still fight with you, throw insults, and…and…hate you, of course. Even at night when you're pressed up against me, sweaty and hot and oh _so tight_, moaning my name for the world to hear, I'll still hate you, always have and always will…because you're the only one who understands that when I say hate, I mean love…

"Room 122. Down the hall—"

I don't wait for Kakashi to finish. I'm already sprinting down the hall

"Naruto!"

I slam the door wide open and there he is sitting by the window bathing in the morning light, looking, for all the world to see, like a heavenly angel that has descended to earth. Such radiance and purity, but then, he turns and smiles and I'm bathed in the lights of all the stars, the moon, and sun all together. Gods, Naruto, when did you become so much to me? 

"Sasuke?"

"Humph. Who else dobe?"

That smile, how can it be, widens, brightening even more until I'm blinded by his light, his beauty, his…love.

"So you got wounded too?"

I touch his eyes softly; whoever inflicted this onto him would pay. But for now I'm content to soak in his light, and let him drive away the darkness inside me.

"Uhh…something like that…"

He's not telling me something, I can tell from the way his body tenses and his shuffling footsteps to his bed opposite the window. He sits down gingerly, as if expecting an explosion of some sort.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Hehe, you worry too much Sasuke no baka! I'm going to be Hokage one day, I won't be wounded so easily!"

I smirk and let my gaze drift upwards towards the picture hanging above his bed. The glass is so reflective I can see the autumn leaves falling outside of the window, swirls of red, orange, and brown, and the clear blue sky that matches…that matches…

"No…"

"Hmm? What is it now pretty boy? Lose your hair brush?"

"I remember…"

_"Be careful, there are medical shinobi in Orochimaru's ranks…"_

_"Look out!"_

_"Thousand Fanged Acid!"_

_"AARRGGH!!"_

_"SASUKE!"_

"My…my eyes were…they…melted…gone…"

My hands are trembling now, as I touch the glass in the picture frame. Staring back at me are eyes as blue as the sky, his eyes not mine.


	2. For my precious person

AN: WOW…Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed:

_bffimagine_-I'm sorry it's confusing but yeah I _do_ tend to ramble. Can you tell me where you got confused?

_dogsruleW- _Sorry I scared you but I was hoping for a shocking ending!

_Pyro911_- Yes, did you think it was suspenseful? Cause I've never written anything like this and I'm glad the ending came as a surprise! 

_The Black Gatoman_- Heehee, now you get to know!

_Simply Rin_-Aww, thank you. Most of my teachers have hated my writing, saying it's to complicated to understand.

_Darkside Fallen_-I know what you mean, all those mushy fics where Naruto and Sasuke confess undying love to one another right after chapter one. Yup, this ain't gonna be one of those but, sorry, I will put in some romance to lighten up the angst.

_Orca Okami_-SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! It had to be done! Don't worry I'll try, key word here: TRY for a happy ending!

_Tsuyuno_-No need, those people are already dead. Muahahaha…*holds bloody knife behind back*

_Watermelon Gal-_Ack, my story doesn't deserve to go on your favorite list! It's not even half way finished! Thank you SO much though, I'm really touched. *cries tears of happiness*

_Pinky-cat_-Actually I was considering writing a prequel that wouldn't be so angsty cause Sasuke and Naruto need some happiness together. If I ever do, I'll dedicate it to you!

_TasukiNoBaka_-Well, I'm trying to finish…but I procrastinate big time so don't expect too much!

_JadeDragoness_-Here's more, so please don't hurt me. ;_;

_Yami no Tenshi­_-Urg sorry I don't make that clear in this chapter but I will in the next!

_Morien Alexander_-COOL?! O.o I was thinking more along the lines of sad but whatever floats your boat!

_Gackt no Hime_-Thank you! It's nice to know I can actually put suspense into my fics.

_GWFascination_-Actually, I was inspired by someone's avatar. It had a picture of a blindfolded angel that was crying tears of blood and it read, "For your love, this darkness is no prison but my solace." Or something like that. And I haven't seen a Korean music video like that but it sounds mighty depressing.

_Soccer*Mexi_-Thank you! Yes, I am finally continuing.

_Kitty-chan, UchiNaru no Miko_-Yes, the suspense comes to an end, I hope. This isn't the last chapter though so there still might be some loose ends I'll tie up later.

_Caer-_Weird, I guess…I just wanted to try something that had never been done before.

_Myth720_-Ah, thank you. I actually find Sasuke and Naruto's relationship hard to write because I want to have some actual sustenance to their relationship instead of just, "Oh, they look hot together so I'll stick 'em together!"

I'm sorry for being so late with this but I'm a major procrastinator so it's in my nature. Sorry…*bows head in shame* I will try to get chapter three out before Jan. 30. Please enjoy the second chapter and don't forget to **read and review!**

_The sky was so bright, too bright…_

_"Look out!"_

_Suddenly…_

_"AARRRGGGHHH!"_

_It wasn't so bright anymore, something, _someone_ was on the ground, body twisting and bucking in pain, blood pooling around the dark head, pale hands clutching the face in agony, low groans cutting the air._

_"Sasuke…SASUKE!"_

_My angel…had fallen._

_*************_

Vanilla skin unscarred even after the countless battles of senseless bloodshed, a shock of night sky hair against the light of your skin…

You're truly beautiful you know.

 So beautiful…and so cold.

Strong and weathered, yet somehow delicate, you are a living work of art, mesmerizing me every night with your tranquil beauty and breathtaking strength. That strength that shelters me from all the hate, that warms in places I had long been frozen in, that reached out and broke the mask of Uzumaki Naruto.

I touch your arm, tracing the sculpted muscles underneath your skin, soft and pale as moonlight. You were always so strong, always there to protect me, even when I didn't want it, you were still there, shielding me with that strength of yours.

"So why?"

Why can't you just get up, shake your head and rub your eyes clear of the sand from the sandman and finally be awake? That's what you've always done, after Haku and Gaara and Orochimaru and countless others, so why are you letting me down now? What makes this any different?

"You bastard…what's wrong with you?"

Just get up already. You're making Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei and just about everyone else worried to death over you. And what the hell are you doing? Sleeping!

"Get _up_! 

I've latched onto your hospital gown now, I watch my fists shake as they tighten their grip in your clothes, clothes that look so out of place on you, that pure white color, the color of purity, hope. None of those are here for you, nothing is here for you. 

"You're fine so, GET UP!"

I finally look into your face only to see your eyes, those fathomless pits of ice and fire that burn brilliantly in the heat of battle but even brighter when you look at me, covered by white gauze, a final testament to the harsh hand of fate, to my weakness in battle, my utter failure of my most precious person. You will never see again.

"You stupid idiot! How could you let this happen to you!?"

I'm crying now. 

Do you know how long it's been since I've cried like this, silent streams flowing down my face, salty tracks of self-loathing and despair. Never, not even when we were little and I was hated and feared as the evil Nine-tails, not even when you pushed me away after I kissed you in the forest, our first _real_ kiss and my first real rejection. 

But all those stories had happy endings, "_and the prince married the princess and they lived happily ever after. The End." This only leaves a bitter aftertaste of better days and memories yet to be had. _

"How could you do this to me?"

************

I never really like autumn. 

Leaves withered and fell off of trees, plants wilted and hid underground, and animals hid away, readying themselves for winter. Even so though, there was one thing I enjoyed about this season. Even as they lost strength and died, the leaves were still beautiful. Even in death they gave a breath-taking show with flashes of crimson, orange and yellow, swirls of color fighting against a cool blue sky.

I had hoped to be like that, a brave, awe-inspiring death, one that no one would forget.

Things have changed though. Times like these demand change; otherwise you pay the price: death.

Gone is my fox's smile, all teeth and slit eyes, my do-or-die attitude. And all because of you, Sasuke, because all I can think about is the way your lips would caress my own, murmuring words of affection in the deep of the night, teeth nipping, tongue crushed against mine or how your hands would dance across my skin, sending lightning bolts straight to my groin and how that can never happen again…

I shake my head, clearing it of thoughts before I look up at the trees once more, emblazing into my mind the brilliance of the leaves and the coldness of the sky, devoid of all clouds.

So beautiful…yet so sad…

***********

"Please Naruto, reconsider. You don't understand the consequences this will have."

Yes Godaime, I do. Everything will change, everything _has_ changed, my life, his life, everything, nothing is as it was. But so what? I have to because _you_ are the one who doesn't understand.

"Geez, baa-baa. I get it, so quit with the lecture already, my mind's made up and you can't change it!"

This is Sasuke, the first and only one who saw me for me. Even when we fought, trying desperately to one up the other, cursing and spitting like cat and dog, vowing to hate and _hate_ for all eternity,  he knew that none of that was me.

That the real me just did stupid things to get attention, the real me would jump and dance and pull rabbits out of hats to have even the slightest hint of notice from anyone.

Only he gave that to me, that and more.

We swore and clashed violently, explosions of black and red, everyday, while at night we fought another battle, just as heated but so different…

"Please, for him…anything…"

For you, Sasuke, my most precious person, I would live in this darkness forever.


End file.
